


Cats, and Triangles too, I guess

by naz_umii



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Character Study, Gen, Not Beta Read, Pre-Canon, muku appears once in the bonus part im sorry, probably ooc because i havent wrote in half a year, returning from writer's block, soft boys and cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naz_umii/pseuds/naz_umii
Summary: Hisoka meets a triangle guy and cats.
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi & Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Cats, and Triangles too, I guess

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what im doing help me
> 
> im back to writing after a six months long writers block

It’s winter again, it’s been a year since Hisoka lived on the streets.

He opened his eyes on a winter day, covered in seawater and blood. 

That was “Day 1”. He forgot everything that happened before then.

He did remember one thing, Mikage Hisoka, that’s his name.

There isn’t anything called date or time, every day is just the same. The only difference is during the day there are more people and during the night the people are mostly gone.

Wake up, walk around, if he’s lucky, someone would offer him something to eat, when he’s tired, he would find a place to sleep. The next day, repeat… 

The old videotape which was supposed to be his memories scattered scenes and sounds of a certain person, but he couldn’t remember who they were.

_ “When you sleep, you get defenceless and all, right? So you have to find a place to hide before you sleep!” _

Who told him that? He didn’t find it important enough to think about.

_ “How could you sleep in the snow like this, let’s go back inside or you’d catch a cold.” _

Who worried for him back then? He found it too tiring to try to remember.

Right… it’s winter now…

He could find a place and just sleep for a few days, if the snow gets thick enough, he could eat it when he gets hungry (which, by experience, is unlikely), but the snow doesn’t seem like it would get thick anytime soon.

He walked around, again.

“Nya~”

Hisoka looked down, there was something by his leg.

A cat.

“Hanpen!”

A light-blue haired probably in his teens skipped over and the cat, Hanpen walked over to him.

“Nya~”

Hisoka looked around, there are… a lot of cats.

Occasionally, he’d see a few down the street, but it was the first time he saw so many.

“Do you like cats?” The bright youngster with triangular pupils asked.

A bunch of cats slowly crawled towards the two.

“I guess...”

“Cats are really cool! Their ears are a triangle~”

“Triangle?”

“Triangles are the best!” he grinned, “My name’s Misumi, it's written with the characters for 'triangle’! That’s why I love triangles!”

That explains the triangle mania.

_ “Nya~ Nya~!” _

_ “It’s almost nighttime! You two should go back!” _

“Go back…” Hisoka thought of the last words Hanpen said.

“Eh~ If Hanpen says so, I have to go back now, what about you?” Misumi asked.

_ There isn’t a place I could return… _

“I don’t know…”

“Hmm…” Misumi thought for a while, “Then, why don’t you come over to my place!”

“Huh?!”

“I live by myself, so it’s okay!”

And for some reason, Hisoka decided to follow this triangle maniac.

“We’re almost there,” Misumi beamed.

They were in a garden filled with weeds and some dead plants. Probably no one cleaned it in ages, or if someone did, they did a horrible job.

Misumi jumped and grabbed onto a balcony fence on the second floor, then swiftly landed himself onto the balcony and went inside. Without any questions, Hisoka followed him and took a seat on an… upside-down pyramid that god knows how it’s standing on its tip.

Misumi searched inside a plastic bag in his messy triangle-filled room and took out something triangular.

“Do you want to eat some Onigiri~?”

“Anything would do.”

Misumi smiled radiantly as he unwrapped the Onigiri, “Onigiris are a wonder~ They’re tri-tri-triangles~ And when you split them in half, they’re still a triangle~” 

Misumi handed a perfect half of the Onigiri to Hisoka.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Mikage Hisoka…”

“Nice to meet you, Hisoka~”

The two ate their food quietly, Hisoka looked around.

_ It’s all triangles… _

“Hisoka is welcomed here anytime~”

“...”

“Doesn’t anyone live here?” Hisoka asked.

Misumi shook his head, “Once I knocked on the front door, and someone replied that no one’s living here, so I stayed here!”

Hisoka was a bit dumbfounded by his answer, because if someone replies there’s obviously someone, but he was getting tired and ignored it.

“Ha… I’m a bit sleepy…”

“Hisoka can sleep over there~!”

“No need…”

And then, Hisoka fell asleep.

“Hehe, Goodnight!”

↤↤↤↤↤ ✩ ↦↦↦↦↦

“Where did Hisoka sleep yesterday?”

It’s been a while since the day they’ve met, occasionally he would still visit Misumi’s ‘house’, but most of the time he still looks for random places to sleep. They’d still meet each other at the same place, surrounded by cats.

“A classroom, someone left the window open.”

The school was called… St. Flo… something, he didn’t really bother to remember. 

“I got into the theatre troupe~”

“Theatre troupe?”

“The room we’re in is the dorm of MANKAI Company, a theatre troupe! Apparently, other people are living here now!”

“Theatre…”

It wasn’t a word Hisoka was familiar with, he also didn’t know how he never realized other people are here.

“The director found me here and invited me to join,” Misumi explained, “I’m looking forward to acting with everyone here!”

Looking forward…

There aren’t many things Hisoka look forward to every day. Maybe he looks forward to seeing the cats with Misumi, maybe he slightly looks forward to observing the people on Veludo Way.

Maybe he looks forward to looking forward to something.

“I’m sleepy…”

“Eh~ Then, good night, Hisoka!”

“Good night…”

↤↤↤↤↤ ✩ ↦↦↦↦↦

“Are you interested in acting?”

Hisoka woke up inside the MANKAI dorm, he didn’t remember how and why he was there. Maybe he was looking for Misumi, maybe he was following a cat and fell asleep.

Hisoka joins MANKAI Company’s theatre troupe.

He looks forward to having marshmallows.

He looks forward to sleeping in the garden, that is finally well managed.

He looks forward to acting with everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> Muku: I heard from one of our senpais that once someone broke into the classroom at night
> 
> Hisoka: …
> 
> ↤↤↤↤↤ ✩ ↦↦↦↦↦
> 
> hhhHhHhH what did I write  
> of course there isn't quality i haven't wrote in half a year but soft boys
> 
> grammarly said it sounds sad


End file.
